Dialogue sur msn
by Sssaki
Summary: Shaolan...Sakura leurs vies différentes et un ordi !Une rencontre plutôt étrange....


Me revoili c sssaki lol en ce moment je reecrit un peu mes fics lool donc dialogue sur msn fo du courage comme sabi la di merci tu ma donner bcp de conseils que je vai essayer t'appliquer dorenavant donc voila c'est mon premier one shot j'ai eu cette inspiration de l'écrire grâce à msn !!lol je vous en di pas plus on se voit à la fin!!! sssaki! Shaolan et Sakura n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ne se connaissent même pas.  
Dialogue sur msn.  
One Shot- Sssaki  
Sakura avait 20 ans, elle était très belle avec ses cheveux couleur miel,ses yeux verts,et son sourire qui faisait craquer tout ses collègues à son travail. Elle travaillait dans l'informatique et elle recherchait toujours l'amour...  
Shaolan Li, homme de 21ans, beau, musclé, grand, avec ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux en bataille et son regard froid qui en faisait tout son charme. Il est le plus riche de tout Hong Kong et du Japon, c'est lui qui a créer des logiciels pour les ordinateurs, toutes les entreprises utilisent ses logiciels les plus rapides et les plus avancés au monde.  
Sakura ça te dit de sortir en boite pour trouver un homme!! demanda Tomoyo, sa collègue et meilleure amie.  
Bof ça me dit rien, de plus j'ai beaucoup de travail et Papa m'a demander de me connecte sur msn donc je peux pas! Allez à demain ma chérie! répondit Sakura. Elle lui fit la bise et rentra chez elle. Elle rentra dans son appartement.Et se mit a penser comme tout les soirs..  
Pourquoi je trouve mon Romeo??? Ne te décourage pas, allez! pensa Sakura.  
Elle ranger ses affaires, prit une douche et mangea après avoir fini. Sakura se mit sur son ordinateur et se connecta à msn.  
Adresse de messagerie: de passe:??????  
Fujikata vert et Sakura rose.  
Super papa est connecté!! s'exclama Sakura. Celle-ci lui écrivit:  
Slt mon papa d'amour!  
Bjr ma chérie comment s'est passez ta journée?  
Fatigante mais ça va merciComment ça se passe en �?gypte?  
Bien on a retrouvé plein de fossiles anciens ! Demain nous allons les analyser.  
Super ça! Salut Sandrine et Ivan pour moi! (oui Ivan et Sandrine étaient en �?gypte et soignaient les enfants malade là bas. Quand ils avaient le temps ils allaient aidé Fujikata dans les fouilles!!)  
Ma chérie je te dit à demain même heure? ce soir je ne peux pas rester lontemps.  
Pas de problème je t'aime papa!! Bonne nuit!  
Toi aussi ma chérie! à Demain  
Fin de la conversation, Sakura se mit en statut occupé et commença de travailler sur des traitements de textes, après avoir terminer elle repartit sur msn.  
Tiens si j'allais sur des salons de conversation ! Rien que pour rigoler!! pensa Sakura. Elle vit une liste de contact et cliqua sur "Sho" (tien ki sa peu être??) et commença la conversation.. (Bleu pour sho et rose pour sakura)  
Slt!  
Bjr!  
Ça va bien?  
Bien merci et toi?  
Bof ça pourrait aller mieux!!  
T'appelle comment?  
Heu Sakura et toi?  
Shaolan!  
Tiens t'as le même prénom que le grand Li qui a fait les logiciels d'ordinateur!!  
Peut être parce que c'est moi!  
HEIN C'EST VRAI??  
Oui mais quand je dis ça avec les gens avec qui je parle personne me croit!!  
Tu sais beaucoup de personnes sont des menteurs sur msn! C'est normal!!  
Oui je les comprends!   
Qu'est ce que tu fait sur un salon de conversation??  
Non non ce n'est pas moi c'est ma petite soeur qui prends mon compte et qui chatte avec ses amis malgre que je lui et dit de ne pas le prendre.  
Ok  
Il était 19h30, Sakura et Shaolan parlèrent jusqu'à 22h30 de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Shaolan pose cette question...  
T'as un homme dans ta vie?  
Non malheureusement! Je cherche toujours!! Et toi?  
Non plus cherche comme toi!! Décrit toi comment es-tu?  
Yx verts,cheveux couleur miel et j'épargne les détails!!  
Tu a l'air t'etre magnifique!  
Merci!!Et toi?  
Moi yx marrons,cheveux en bataille,et on me reproche d'être froid!!  
Bah pourquoi?  
Parce que j'ai un regard qui fait froid dans le dos! lol et j'ai une manière à moi de répondre !  
D'accord.  
Au travail de Sakura...  
Bonjour tout le monde!! fit Sakura avec la pêche.  
Bonjour Sakura! firent-ils tous en coeur.  
Toi t'as la pêche ces derniers temps! s'exclama Tomoyo.  
Tu trouves? Elles rirent, quand soudain un des collègues de Sakura vint proposer à Sakura..  
Sakura ça va?  
Oui ça va merci !! T'as quelque chose à me demander?  
Oui ça te dis de venir boire un verre ce soir?  
Oulala jai pas envie de sortir moi!! pensa Sakura.  
Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour l'instant mais je te ferais signe!! promis! répondit Sakura  
Ok à plus!!  
Sakura pourquoi t'as pas accepté?  
Parce que jaime bien mon fauteuil et boire mon café preferer! Et elle tira la langue.  
Toi tu me cache quelque chose!!repondit Tomoyo  
Si je te dit que tout les soirs je chatte avec Shaolan Li tu me crois?  
T'est serieuse!!Mefie toi quand meme sur internet il y a que des pervers! 

La journée a eté vraiment longue pour Sakura, elle était pressé de rentrer chez elle pour parler avec Shaolan.Mais elle repenser quand meme a ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo et si elle le rencontrer...  
Bonsoir shaolan !!  
Slt sakura sa va ??  
Bien et toi?  
Fatigué par ces virus que je dois tout le temps virer de mon ordi mais ça va!  
Super! Sho deux mois qu'on dialoguaient ensemble sans s'etre jamais vus.  
Oui?tu veux qu'on se donne rendez vous?  
Ben je me mefie quand meme  
Tu as raison rendez vous a l'universite de Todai je donne une conference labas  
T'es sérieux ?  
Bah wé !! demain 10h00,  
Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire.  
T'es là Sakura????  
Oui oui!!  
Rendez vous apres ma conference comment je te reconnaitrais?  
Jaurai une robe rose pale et mes cheveux chatains detaches!!  
J'ai hate d'etre demain bonne nuit Sakura!  
Bonne nuit Shaolan!  
Ils quittèrent la conversation et Sakura éteignit son ordinateur. Il était 0h00,elle partit se coucher...  
Lendemain matin chez Shaolan...  
Shaolan se preparait pour sa conference et son rendez vous avec Sakura. Pour la première fois, il allait voir la femme avec qui il dialoguait tous les soirs...  
Maudite conference je te previens je ne dit pas un mot!! fit son frère Eriol.  
C'est comme tu veux! répondit Shaolan.  
Apres sa te dit d'aller boire un verre avec cette charmante Melissa !  
Nan jai un rendez vous!!! repondit Shaolan. Eriol le regarda perplexe.  
T'as rendez vous avec une femme?demanda Eriol  
Pourquoi tu veux me la voler! pensa Shaolan.  
Allez crache le morceau!!insita Eriol.  
On va etre en retard Eriol.repliqua Shaolan

Il embrassa sa mère et ses soeurs et partit a donner sa conference.  
Chez Sakura...  
OH NON JE SUIS EN RETARD C'EST PAS VRAI!!!!!!!! hurla Sakura. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila sa robe rose avec decollettes lacha ses beaux cheveux chatains pris son sac et ses clefs de voiture direction l'universite de Todai.  
A l'universite...  
Vite vite je vais etre en retard!!Sakura essaya de se frayer un chemin malgré la foule de jeunes filles en majorité.Un homme pris la parole  
Bienvenue a tous a l'universite de Todai aujourdhui nous acceuillons Shaolan Li avec tout notre respect il a finance 10 000 ordinateurs pour l'universite a partir de la semaine prochaine les eleves pourront y acceder pour travailler.On entendit des appaulaudissements  
Sans plus attendre je laisse la parole a Mr Shaolan Li.Shaolan apparut tout sourire decontracter avec sa chemise un petit peu ouverte.Des milliers de filles hurlerent comme des hysteriques,Sakura mit les mains sur ses oreilles mais elle ne pouvait s'empecher de regarder Shaolan sourire il etait tellement beau encore plus qu'a la télé.  
Mesdemoiselles voyons!!!repris l'homme.  
Bonjour a tous merci de m'acceuilir ici avec mon frere Eriol pour cette conference nous repondrons a toute vos questions!exclama Shaolan  
Une jeune fille leva les bras.  
Mademoiselle je vous en prie!pria Shaolan.  
Vous avez une petite amie monsieur???  
Qu'est ce qu'elle est culotté celle-la!pensa Sakura.  
Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question sera tres utile mais bon non je n'en n'ai pas!Les filles hurlerent de nouveau.  
Un homme aussi beau que vous!!!seigneur!repondit l'adolescente.  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
Ouf enfin terminer!exclama Eriol.  
Tu as absolument rien fait jai repondu a toutes ce questions embarrasante les une que les autres!Arrivee dans le grand hall decorer des tapisseries japonaises,des status d'ecrivains celebres du japon et de chine(bon je sui jamai allez o japon ds cette universite jai le droit dimaginer xD)Shaolan sans faire attention heurta quelqu' un.  
Franchement d'aurais pu faire attention ma petite c'est quand meme Shaolan!exclama Eriol

Je suis vraiment désolée !! Elle le regarda et tomba sous le charme directement.  
Monsieur LI c'est toi je veux dire c'est ...c'est vous?begaya Sakura.  
Sakura!!!  
Il la regardait ,elle était belle, yeux verts brillants,ces lèvres douces qu'on aurait envie de croquez.  
C'est notre première rencontre ça fait bizarre!! s'exclama Sakura toute rouge.  
Oui !  
Tu la connais?demanda Eriol.  
Ben ouai bon on se voit plus tard!exclama Shaolan.  
Shaolan attends!Shaolan prit sakura par le coude et l'emmena a l'exterieur.  
Sa te dit un resto afin de fuir mon frere?demanda Shaolan.

Je veux bien! Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et il craqua encore plus.  
Au resto..  
Arrivés au resto tout le monde les regarder , surtout les hommes qui fixaient Sakura avec envie..  
Monsieur Li bienvenue nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir avec votre invitée je vous rapporte les cartes pour faire vos choix!! s'exclama le serveur.  
Merci bien!exclama Sakura.Il leur rapporta les cartes Sakura n'arrivait meme pas a choisir mais elle se concentrer plus sur les prix que sur les repas.  
Oulala trop chere sa...non trop chere mon dieu tout et chere ici!!pensa Sakura  
Hey choisi ce que tu veux d'accord!  
Merci.rougit Sakura.Le serveur revint le sourire au levres.  
Alors avait vous choisi??  
Pour moi sa sera votre plat du jour avec du vin français1989(mdr!!!)et toi Sakura?  
Heuu la meme chose merci!  
Bien madame!!Il reprit les cartes et partit...  
Il fait beau aujourd'hui hein? fit Sakura toute rouge. Shaolan hocha la tête.  
Tu travaille dans l'informatique mais dans quoi exactement? demanda Shaolan.  
Traitement de textes et traductions ! répondit Sakura.  
C'est pas difficile?! continua Shaolan. Sakura croisa le regard de Shaolan et ils se fixèrent, qu'est ce qu'il est beau pensa Sakura.Le serveur arriva avec les plats fumant qu'il laisser une odeur apetisante qu'il deposa devant ses clients.  
Voila vos commandes bonne appetit Monsieur Madame!!  
Merci bien! dirent Sakura et Shaolan en coeur. Ils mangerent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sakura parle petit à petit de sa famille de son pere avec Shaolan . Quand ils entendirent une voix..  
SHAOLAN CH�?RI !!! cria une femme avec des chignons de chaque côté de sa tête habillee d'une robe chinoise noir avec des decorations de fleurs rouge vifs elle sauta au cou de "son" shaolan.  
Stephanie lâche moi tu m'étrangle!! s'exclama Shaolan. Oui tous les gens les regarder ,elle lâcha Shaolan et se retourna vers les personnes concernés.  
QUOI CONTINUEZ DE MANGER! ON VOUS A RIEN DEMANDER!!! hurla Stephanie. Toutes les personnes reprirent leur activités avec la peur au ventre du cri de Stephanie.  
Je crois que je vais te laisser,je te dérange avec ta fiancéé! dit Sakura. Stephanie se mit à rire.  
Mais non voyons!! Shaolan est mon frère!! Sakura se rassit rouge de honte.  
C'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir! répondit Shaolan.  
Alors tu me présente pas?? fit Stephanie.  
Sakura je te presente Stéphanie ma petite soeur!  
Enchantée Sakura tu es une très belle femme!  
Merci! répondit Sakura rouge.  
Bon je vais vous laissez je dois faire des courses j'espère que tu vas la présentée à maman Sho!  
ST�?PHANIE !  
Elle tira la langue et sortit du restaurant.  
Je suis désolé ! s'excusa Shaolan.  
Non c'est moi! Tu veux bien prendre le thé chez moi mais je comprend si tu refuse un homme comme toi a beaucoup de choses a faire!repliqua Sakura  
Ne t'inquiete pas jai rien de prevu je veux bien ! Shaolan paya la note pris la veste de Sakura et la lui mit et ils sortirent du restaurant.  
Ma voiture est la!exclama Shaolan.Je conduis et tu me guide!Sakura lui sourit.Il monterent dans cette superbe wolsvaken (c comm sa ke sa secrit??lol))couleur noir sa se voir que c'est une voiture de riche direction chez Sakura. Arrivés là-bas Shaolan fut émerveillé. Chez Sakura c'était vraiment beau, dans le salon sur une armoire marron claire etait poser des decorations des dauphins en verres,des statuettes egyptiennes,un ecran plat de jolies fauteils marrons une petite table basse avec un vase chinoise.C'est vraiment beau chez toi! félicita Shaolan.  
Merci ! je t'en pris assis toi! répondit Sakura. Celui-ci lui obéit.  
Si tu savais tout l'argent que je mit dans ce salon!pensa Sakura au bord des larmes (lool sa me rapele ma mere)  
Je vais chercher du thé! Elle partit dans la cuisine. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, il vit des nuages noir recouvrir le ciel, tient il va bientôt pleuvoir! pensa Shaolan.  
Voila le thé! Elle lui servit une tasse et l'orage éclata, Sakura sursauta et renversa le thé sur la chemise de Shaolan...  
Oh je suis désolée ! fit celle-ci toute rouge.  
C'est rien! Il lui sourit,Sakura était sous son charme.  
Tu peux enlever ta chemise pour que je puisse la laver?demanda Sakura. Il la retira et Sakura découvrit son torse musclé pas trop elle se fixa sur une chaine en argent elle la toucha ce qui fit frissona shaolan.  
Je suis desolee!Je vais la laver à la machine! Elle la mit à la machine rapidement et chercha un tee-shirt à son père qui avait laissé quelque vêtements au Japon au cas où il viendrait rendre visite à sa fille.

Tiens une chemise propre !  
Merci! Il l'enfila et Sakura s'assit à cote de lui. Le courant se coupa.  
Ahhhhh! Sakura tremblait.  
J'ai tellement honte, tu dois me prendre pour une folle d'avoir peur de l'orage à mon âge! s'exclama Sakura.  
Pas du tout! Stéphanie et mes soeurs ont aussi peur de l'orage ! Ils éclatèrent de rire et parlèrent en attendant que le courant revienne, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il était 20h00 lorsque le courant revenu, Sakura prépara le dîner...  
Alors t'aime quoi ? Nouilles sautés, poulet ,beignets aux crevettes...  
Beignets aux crevettes ça me va! fit Shaolan en souriant. Elle rougit et prépara les beignets. Ensuite elle sortit de la machine la chemise de Shaolan et la mit à sécher.  
Ta mère ne va pas s'inquiéter? demanda Sakura.  
Non en plus j'ai quand même 21ans! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Alors tu peux passez la nuit ici! s'exclama Sakura.  
Ben...  
Oui de plus ya de l'orage et ce n'est pas prudent, un arbre pourrait te tomber dessus! Et c'est dangereux! Et...puis sa m'empoterait...  
J'accepte alors merci Sakura!  
De... de rien! Elle repartit dans la cuisine. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend! pensa Sakura. Ils mangèrent les délicieux beignets aux crevettes de Sakura avec du riz et des légumes,après ils prirent leur douche (séparément bien sur) et se mirent devant la télé...  
Je vais quand même appeler Stephanie pour la prévenir que je ne dors pas chez moi! dit Shaolan.  
C'est préférable! Elle lui sourit et Shaolan rougit.  
Celui-ci prit son portable et composa le numéro de sa soeur...  
AH t'es chez Sakura!!! cria Stephanie.  
DE QUOI JE M�?LE MICROBE!!!  
Tache qu'elle tombe sous ton charme Shaolan, elle est vraiment belle!!  
BONNE NUIT,il raccrocha.  
On mange des glaces?  
Je veux bien!  
Fraise ou vanille?  
Fraise!  
Moi aussi j'adore la fraise on partage le pot c'est mon dernier! proposa Sakura.  
Ça me dérange pas! répliqua Shaolan.  
Elle ramena le pot et ils mangèrent en regardant la télé, il était 0h00.  
Je peux changer ya un film d'horreur, j'adore ces genres de films! s'exclama Shaolan. Sakura detestait ces films mais pour lui faire plaisir elle accepta.  
Oui vas-y! fit Sakura en commençant à paniquer,on vit un monstre sanglant découpé une femme, elle hurlait (dans le film bien sur) . 1h00 du mat' le film était terminé.  
SUPER film!! s'exclama Shaolan. Sakura tremblait...  
Ça va pas? demanda Shaolan.  
Non non ça va tu as sans doute envi de dormir. Il hocha la tête.  
Heureusement que demain je travaille pas! s'exclama Sakura.  
Moi aussi je me repose demain on pourrait sortir si tu veux? demanda Shaolan.  
Je veux bien! Elle lui montra sa chambre et lui prêta un pyjama.  
Bon ben bonne nuit! fit Sakura.  
Bonne nuit!!Elle ferma la porte et celle ci mit seulement un léger pantalon et se coucha. Sakura se coucha rapidement. Elle transpirait de peur, elle se mit tee shirt  
Oullaala qu'est ce qui m'a pris de regarder ce film, à mon âge j'ai encore peur, honte à moi! murmura Sakura. Elle s'endormit et rêva qu'on essayer de la tuer.  
AHAHAHHHHHHHH!! Shaolan alerté par le cri se rua dans la chambre de Sakura.  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sakura???  
J'ai fais un cauchemar!! Elle vit Shaolan torse nu.  
Désolé je ne savais pas que...  
C'est rien! De toute façon c'est à cause de moi!  
Bon je repars me coucher! Si t'as un problème je suis à côté! Il partit se recoucher et deux minutes plus tard il entendit frapper à la porte,il ouvrit..  
Sakura ?  
Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'arrive pas à dormir!  
Biens sur ! Ils se couchèrent et Sakura avait chaud.  
T'as pas chaud Shaolan?  
Si un peu !  
Je vais allez éteindre le radiateur . Sakura éteignit le radiateur et trébucha en s'avançant vers le lit. Sakura était maintenant allongée sur Shaolan,elle écouta ce que son coeur lui disait et l'embrassa à pleine bouche,  
Sakura on se connait a peine...chuchota Shaolan.  
Oui mais je me sens attirer par toi je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est pas ta fortune mais c'est toi!repondit Sakura  
Shaolan lui fit des caresses et il se débrouilla pour qu'il soit sur Sakura...  
Il lui enleva le peu de vetements qu'elle avait et Sakura se débrouilla pour enlevant son pantalon,on entendait que les gémissements de Sakura. Elle se serra contre lui enl'embrassant dans le cou. Ils passèrent une TR�?S bonne nuit...  
Lundi,14h00  
Sakura se réveilla et vit à côté d'elle l'homme le plus beau à ses yeux : Shaolan LI. Elle se leva tout doucement et alla dans la salle de bain en se regardant dans le miroir. Oui Sakura était devenu une vraie femme. Celle-ci prit sa douche et prépara à manger quand elle sentit des mains la serrer...  
Mmm mais qui ça peut être? demanda Sakura.  
Ton futur mari? répondit Shaolan. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa.  
Ça sent bon! s'exclama Shaolan.  
Je t'ai préparer plein de bonnes choses, va vite prendre ton bain! fit Sakura en souriant.  
Oui maman! s'exclama Shaolan en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Shaolan revint 20 min plus tard et ils se mirent a table.  
Alors où veux-tu qu'on parte aujourd'hui? demanda Shaolan.  
Je sais pas et toi?  
Visitez mon entreprise!!  
T'es... c'est ...c'est vrai!? fit Sakura les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
Oui ,dépêche toi va te préparer on y va!!  
D'accord,elle courut vers sa chambre et se changea et elle revint rapidement, Shaolan faillit s'étouffer en la voyant. Sakura avait mis une robe bleu ciel avec un décolleté dos nu, elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et elle avait mis des escarpins bleu. Elle était parfaite.  
Tu es ravissante Sakura!!  
C'est vrai!!!??? merci ! Elle l'embrassa tendrement, j'espère que c'est pas trop osé!  
Mais pas du tout!! Bon j'appelle mon chauffeur personnel !!  
Personnel? Shaolan composa un numéro et une voiture arriva en 10 minutes,il prit sakura par le bras en lui disant:  
Allons-y !I ls descendirent et virent une limousine blanche et un chauffeur descendre en ouvrant la porte.  
Monsieur,Madame bienvenue!  
Merci Pierre je vous est déjà dit de m'appeler Shaolan!! Pierre sourit:  
Serait-t-elle votre fiancée Shaolan? Sakura rougit.  
Oui pierre! Shaolan monta dans la limousine et Sakura salua Pierre et rentra à l'intérieur.  
Shaolan ça te gêne pas ?  
De quoi? fit celui-ci en souriant.  
De dire que je suis ta fiancée !  
Pas du tout au contraire! fit celui-ci en l'embrassant tendrement.  
Ta limousine est vraiment luxueuse j'adore! s'exclama Sakura.  
Tu veux à boire?demanda Shaolan.  
Je veux bien ! Il appuya sur un bouton et un plateau sortit automatiquement avec 4 verres et une bouteille de champagne...  
C'est génial!! s'émerveilla Sakura .En plus c'est la première fois que je monte dans une belle limousine comme ça! Quand je vais raconter ça à Tomoyo!!  
Tomoyo c'est ta meilleure amie c'est ça?  
Oui tu retiens bien dit donc!  
Tu me la présentera j'espère!  
Oui ne t'inquiète pas! Il lui donna son verre et ils burent .  
Dit Sakura?  
Oui ?  
Je vais te faire un cadeau ! Mais promet moi d'accepter !  
Shaolan je... Il mit son doigt sur la bouche de Sakura pour la faire taire.  
Je veux que tu accepte cette limousine et tout les jours,Pierre te ramènera à ton travail.  
Shaolan c'est trop ce que tu me donne comme cadeau! C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau comme ça mais je ne t'aime pas pour ta fortune. Elle l'embrassa presque les larmes aux yeux.  
C'est parce que je t'aime que je t'offre ce cadeau !  
Moi aussi je t'aime Shaolan. Pierre dans le haut parleur:  
Monsieur nous sommes arrivés !  
Merci Pierre! Voila on est arrivés t'es prête?  
A 100 !! s'exclama Sakura enthousiaste. Ils rentrèrent dans un immense bâtiment où tout là haut était inscrit : SOCI�?TÀ LI. Tous les informaticiens arrêtèrent leur travail net en lorsqu'ils aperçurent Shaolan accompagné de Sakura, on entendit des murmures qui mirent Sakura mal à l'aise.  
Bien je vous pressente Sakura Kimonoto!! Ma fiancée! s'exclama Shaolan. Sakura rougit. On entendit des applaudissement et des bravos,qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.  
Viens Sakura,on va dans mon bureau! Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Un homme était entrain de chercher des dossiers. C'etait Eriol...  
Salut Eriol!! fit Shaolan de très bonne humeur.  
Ah sho t'es arrivé ! Eh tu es accompagné de madesmoiselle pink (ell etai habiller en rose le jour ou il la vu) Tu me présente?  
Elle s'appelle sakura Eriol!Sakura je te présente mon frère Eriol!  
Enchantée! s'exclama Eriol.

Ravie de faire ta connaissance!repondit celle ci  
Stephanie a fait que parler de toi et de Sakura à mère !!!!  
ELLE A FAIT QUOI???????????  
JE SUIS LA bonjour Sakura !! répondit Stephanie.  
Grrr... commença Shaolan.  
Viens Sakura je vais te faire visiter les lieux!! s'exclama Stephanie. Elle tira Sakura par le bras.  
C'était moi qui devait l'accompagner!!!!!  
C'est mieux entre filles !! cria Stephanie d'une voix lointaine.  
Dans l'ascenseur...  
Alors c'est quoi qui t'as fait craquer chez mon frère? demanda Stephanie.  
Bah...commença Sakura gênée.  
Il est très attirant! fit Stephanie. Pendant la visite de la société Stephanie et Sakura s'entendaient à merveille et une fois fini la visite de l'immeuble elles retournèrent au bureau de Shaolan...  
NOUS REVOILI!!! hurla Stephanie.  
Enfin tu es là Sakura ! Eriol nous invite à dîner ce soir chez moi tu viendras?  
J'espère que ça pas votre gêner ta famille!!  
MAIS NON maman sera ravie de te rencontrer!!! cria Stephanie.  
Ah aussi Tomoyo est la bienvenue!! s'exclama Shaolan.  
Merci!! fit Sakura.  
BON si on allait chercher Tomoyo et faire les magasins ? proposa Stephanie.  
Bonne idée!! approuva Shaolan en sortant sa carte de crédit couleur or (whawww). Paye avec ça tout ce que prendront Sakura et Tomoyo!  
Shaolan je... Stephanie tira Sakura par le bras et elles montèrent dans une limousine noire pour aller cherchées Tomoyo.  
C'est trop ce que vous m'offrez !!! fit Sakura gênée.  
Non ça c'est vraiment rien! Oh regarde Lady's morgan!! On rentre. Lady's morgan était le magasin le plus chère de tout Hong Kong. Sakura choisit de belles robes avec l'aide de Stéphanie, d'ailleurs celle-ci non plus ne se fit pas prier pour dévaliser le magasin !  
BON alors quelle robe tu vas prendre pour la soirée?demanda Stéphanie excitée.  
Je ne sais pas encore!!  
Essaye celle la elle est super!!  
Mais c'est pas trop vulgaire??  
MAIS NON VOYONS ALLEZ!!! Stephanie poussa Sakura dans la cabine et 10 minutes plus tard Sakura en ressortit...  
Tu... es magnifique! fit Stephanie . Sa robe mettait en valeur ses formes mais particulièrement sa poitrine. D'un rouge clair,elle possédait de fines bretelles, une ouverture devant et fendue sur la cuisse droite..  
Merci Stéphanie!  
BON on va chercher Tomoyo!!!  
Allons-y!!!!!!!!!Elles payèrent à la caisse et montèrent dans la limousine avec plein de sacs direction chez Tomoyo. Arrivées là-bas elles descendirent et sonnèrent...  
OUI? (interphone)  
Tomoyo c'est Sakura, tu viens s'il te plait !!!  
J'ARRIVE!! Tomoyo sortit et s'arrêta net en voyant ST�?PHANIE LI la soeur du grand SHAOLAN LI.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! STEPHANIE LI DEVANT MA MAISON MON DIEU MON DIEU MON DIEU!!!! Elle courut dans tout les sens excitée,Sakura la calma ...  
TOMOYO CALME TOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
D'accord...  
Alors voila je sort avec enfin, mais tu vas pas le croire avec qui ! fit Sakura.  
AVEC...Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux, elle comprit toute suite.  
SHAOLAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle sauta dans les bras de Sakura.  
Donc nous sommes venues te chercher pour faire les magasins !! conclue Stéphanie.  
MAGASINS ? Je ne comprends pas? fit Tomoyo un peu perdue.  
En fait mon frère Eriol a invité Sakura et toi à un dîner avec notre famille et...  
UN D�?NER AVEC LA FAMILLE LI MAIS MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT G�?NIAL!!!! cria Tomoyo. Elles montèrent dans la limousine, firent quelques magasins et retournèrent à l'entreprise. Dans le bureau d'Eriol...  
NOUS VOILI!! hurla Stephanie avec la pêche.  
T'es pas obligée de hurler Stef!!! s'exclama Shaolan se dirigeant vers Sakura en l'embrassant sur le front. Eriol fut méduser par la beauté de Tomoyo...  
Sakura tu me présente pas? fit Eriol en s'avançant vers Tomoyo.  
Ah je vous présente Tomoyo Daidoji ma cousine et meilleure amie!!!  
Enchantée! firent les deux garçons en même temps. Elle leur sourit surtout à Eriol.  
D�?JÀ 19h45,le dîner est à 20h30 on ferait mieux de se préparer!!! alerta Stéphanie.  
On se voit là-bas! dit Shaolan à Sakura. Elle hocha la tête puis les filles se rendirent à l'appartement de Stéphanie:  
SHARIFOUNETTE NOUS VOILA!!!!!! hurla Stephanie. Une femme avec des cheveux longs de la couleur de Shaolan fit son apparition, on aurait dit la jumelle de Shaolan.  
Tu dois être Sakura??demanda Sharifa. Sakura hocha la tête en rougissant.  
ET VOICI TOMOYO!!!!! hurla Stéphanie.  
Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ,allons nous préparer!! s'exclama Sharifa. Elles prirent leur douche dans l'immense salle de bain, s'habillèrent et Sharifa les maquillèrent chacune à leur tour.  
Bien je pense qu'on est toutes prêtes ! Allons chez maman! proposa Stéphanie. Elles montèrent dans la limousine blanche, arrivées à destination Pierre leur ouvrit la porte de la voiture,un immense portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Sakura était stressée,Sharifa le sentit...  
Ne sois pas si stressée Sakura!! Mère est très gentille tu verras! Elle sourit à Sakura. Celles-ci pénétrèrent dans l'immense maison des LI, Tomoyo et Sakura étaient émerveillées. Des tableaux de peintres célèbres ornaient les murs,des vases décoraient les meubles... tout... tout était magnifique. Eriol et Shaolan arrivèrent habillés en smoking (mais pas de noeuds papillons il détestaient ça tout les deux !!lol ) :  
Tu es magnifique Sakura! s'exclama Shaolan.  
Merci! rougit celle-ci. Tomoyo sourit à Eriol qui était sous le charme.  
Vous êtes prêt ?demanda Sharifa.Tous hocherent de la tete,Stephanie, Shaolan et Eriol se mit droit comme des soldats et Sharifa fit sonner une cloche et alla se mettre en rang comme ses freres et sa soeur.Une femme descendit les escaliers avec son visage blanc comme neige bien dessiner avec ses longs cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval.Elle s'avança vers Sakura et Tomoyo en les saluant:  
Vous êtes les bienvenues dans notre demeure! Serais tu Sakura kimonoto?  
Oui madame! fit Sakura en la saluant. Voici Tomoyo Daijo!  
Mmm je connais bien ta mère Tomoyo! fit Yelan. Elle se tourna vers ses enfants qui avaient la tête levée comme des soldats:  
Arrêtez de faire ça les enfants!!! ordonna Yelan.  
AH ouai sérieux merci maman j'en avais marre de rester comme ça on va manger!! Stéphanie tira sa mère par le bras suivit par Sharifa,Eriol et Tomoyo. Shaolan prit Sakura à part:  
J'espere que tu n'es pas trop surprise??  
Non non mais un peu stressée!! avoua Sakura.  
Allons manger ! Il la prit par la main et s'installèrent dans les sièges qui leur était destinés. Durant le dîner Yelan tortura Sakura et Tomoyo de questions, Shaolan lançait des regards noirs à sa mère pour qu'elle arrête.  
22h30...  
Ah Sakura vous êtes une femme bien charmante (Yelan se dirigea vers Sakura ). Je vous admire beaucoup! Elle l'embrassa Sakura sur le front ce qui fit rougir cette dernière... Mais elle commença à avoir des vertiges et s'évanouit...  
SAKURA!!! crièrent tous en coeur.  
PIERRE!!! Appelez les urgences! cria Stéphanie les larmes aux yeux.  
Arrivés à l'hôpital...  
Shaolan était stressé de chez stressé,sa mère le calma:  
Mon fils calme toi elle n'a rien!! fit Yelan.  
Mère mais comment le savez-vous ? questionna Shaolan. L'infirmière apparut souriante et s'exclama:  
Je vais vous lire les notes du médecin! Donc Mlle Kimonoto va très bien! Elle est enceinte et son enfant va très bien aussi vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez! Le beeper de l'infirmière sonna et elle s'excusa auprès de tous.  
MON FILS VA AVOIR UN ENFANT!!!! Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa partout sur le visage avec l'aide de Stéphanie,Sharifa et Tomoyo.  
ARRETEZ VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER!!! hurla Eriol.  
Bon allons la voir!!! répliqua Shaolan excité. Il entrèrent et virent Sakura qui était un peu faible, ça ce voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Il s'assit auprès de sa fiancée en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas...  
Je...commençai Sakura.  
On va vous laissez! fit Sharifa. Sakura commença à pleuré:  
Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant avec moi c'est ça?? Demanda Shaolan un peu triste.  
Si je le veux bien sur que si mais toi est-ce que tu étais prêt? Quelle réputation tu vas avoir hein on se connait virtuellement que depuis 2 mois et a cause de moi je tombe enceinte! Tout et de ma faute ! pleura Sakura. Il lui releva le menton et déclara :  
Je t'aime.  
Il l'embrassa et elle répondit au baiser.  
Tu ne m'en veux pas? Il lui mit son doigt sur sa bouche et répliqua:  
Pourquoi je t'en voudrais hein ! Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche...  
Hey vous avez fini de vous becoter la!!! Hurla Stéphanie derrière la porte.  
ST�?PHANIE!! Hurlèrent les voix de Sharifa,Eriol et Yelan en même temps. Shaolan et Sakura se mirent à rirent...  
1ans plus tard...  
La famille Li était devenue une des plus puissantes dans le monde entier,Tomoyo et Eriol allaient bientot se marier,Stephanie était fiancée avec un homme qu'elle a connu en France, Sharifa avait tout les hommes à ses pieds mais disait qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient parfaits. Quand à Shaolan et Sakura, ils se sont mariés et ont eu une belle petite fille du prénom de Lisa Li ..  
BON VOILA C'EST LA FIN jespere que sa vs a plu la nvelle version lool grand merci a kyara ki me soutient tjrs merci je lai deja je croi non??lool kisss sssaki


End file.
